Lavande Brown
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Où l'on voit qui elle est et ce qu'elle devient. Depuis sa rupture désastreuse avec un rouquin de notre connaissance jusqu'à sa mise en couple avec... Héhé ! Venez le découvrir [Cadeau pour Le Poussin Fou !]
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Voici une petite chose qui attend depuis quelque temps d'être achevée puis publiée. Pour l'achevement, nous verons ; mais pour la publication, c'est maintenant :)

 **Cette fiction est dédiée à Le Poussin Fou.**

Merci pour toute les reviews que j'ai reçues sur pour Cracmol (il y a longtemps maintenant :p ) à un moment où ça n'allait pas fort et où j'avais bien besoin d'un peu de soutien, même minime. Vous n'imaginez pas comme le fait d'avoir des reviews peut faire du bien parfois !

Bref. Cadeau ! Et j'espère que ça plaira !

 _[chapitres écrits : quatre sur cinq de prévus._

 _consignes d'écriture : Lavande et Harry doive finir en couple (je cherche encore comme faire ça...) la mention d'un Poussin Fou doit apparaître dans la fic (toujours en attente :p).]_

* * *

Lavande Brown était d'humeur massacrante.

L'année scolaire, qui promettait pourtant d'être tranquille et réjouissante, s'était terminée de la pire des manières. Cette année, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait fait comprendre -un peu trop lourdement peut-être- à Ronald Weasley tout l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment quand, exactement, le garçon avait commencé à l'intéresser. Après le Bal de Noël lors de leur quatrième année peut-être ? Elle avait accepté l'invitation de Seamus par dépit et avait jalousé Padma, la jumelle de sa meilleur amie, qui avait accompagné le rouquin. Bien sûr, à l'époque Ron ne portait absolument aucune attention aux relations amoureuses et avait été plus attentif au couple que formait alors Hermione Granger avec Victor Krum qu'à sa propre cavalière. Mais Ron avait grandi depuis... Et cette année, elle avait tenté sa chance et cela avait payé. Jusqu'à un certain point. Lavande avait beaucoup d'admiration pour Ron. Il était au centre de l'attention par le biais de son amitié avec le Célèbre Harry Potter. Mais il ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais de l'ombre que lui faisait son ami. Tout le monde semblait considérer Ron Weasley comme le clown du trio, l'ami un peu lourdaud, un peu benêt du Grand Harry Potter. Pas Lavande. Lavande, elle, semblait voir quelque chose que tout le monde semblait ignorer, même le principal concerné, compte tenu du fait que l'attention générale était constamment dirigé vers Harry.

Ron avait un charisme fou.

Sa grande carrure, sa nonchalance et sa bienveillance. Voilà ce que Lavande retenait du garçon qui lui avait fait chavirer le cœur pendant toutes ces années. Certes, il était maladroit et il avait allègrement profité de son statut de Sixième Année et de Préfet, cette dernière année, pour martyriser gentiment les plus jeunes mais justement, le point important était là. Il l'avait fait gentiment. Il n'y avait aucune malveillance, aucune basse méchanceté en lui. Ron était quelqu'un de bien. Et tout le monde s'en foutait.

L'année précédente, le Trio avait organisé des leçons de Défense clandestines, autant pour donner un enseignement correct en la matière (il ne fallait pas compter sur l'Ombrage pour ça) que pour préparer leurs camarades à d'éventuelles situations risquées et dangereuses une fois hors des murs protecteurs de l'école. Voire même à l'intérieur de ses murs... Tous les yeux avaient été braqués sur Harry. En tant que Professeur désigné et Survivant national, l'attention générale était une fois de plus dirigée sur lui. Il faisait des discours sur l'utilité et l'usage des sorts qu'il leur enseignait et organisait des groupes d'entraînement. Mais c'était auprès de Ron que Lavande avait personnellement le plus appris. Ron qui s'entraînait parmi leur petit groupe et qui l'encourageait calmement, la rassurait et l'accompagnait quand elle doutait de ses capacités et de ses résultats. Elle ne s'était jamais tourné vers Harry.

À vrai dire, elle avait du mal avec Harry. De façon général. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Il était trop discret. Trop silencieux. Trop distant. Trop froid et trop dur. Il n'y avait qu'avec ses deux acolytes et les membres de la famille Weasley qu'il semblait à l'aise et loquace. Avec les autres, il était... frigide. Il ne parlait jamais de lui et semblait se braquer automatiquement à chaque fois qu'une autre personne l'abordait. Comme si tout le monde le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il se méfiait constamment des intentions des personnes qui l'entouraient. Même pour un simple « passe moi le sel, s'il te plaît » il lui arrivait de vous regarder de travers, comme si vous étiez une Créatures étrange... Oui. Harry la mettait mal à l'aise et lors de toutes les sessions de l'AD auxquelles elle avait participé, elle avait préféré aborder Ron. Lui, n'agissait pas comme si les autres êtres humains étaient des Extra-terrestres. Et puis il était tellement flatté de pouvoir aider et faire part de ses propres connaissances... Comme si il doutait d'être intelligent et d'avoir des connaissances et le découvrait soudain parce qu'une personne sollicitait son aide...

Oui. Lavande avait été très amoureuse de Ron et l'avait trouvé attachant et touchant à bien des niveaux.

Mais si l'année avait prodigieusement bien débuté avec leur mise en couple, le cœur de Lavande s'était déchiré en comprenant que le roux qui faisait vibrer son cœur et s'envoler des milliers de papillons dans son ventre était en fait plus obnubilé par sa meilleure amie qu'il n'était attaché à elle, sa petite amie... _Hermione Granger._ Cette attention particulière que Ron avait toujours eu pour son amie n'avait pas aidé les relations déjà froidement polies que les deux jeunes filles avaient l'une avec l'autre. Oui, Lavande avait un énorme complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de Hermione et lui en voulait pour tout un tas de raison depuis leur toute première année à Poudlard. Oui, Hermione était studieuse. Oui, Hermione récoltait les meilleurs notes de leur promo... Oui, leurs Professeurs étaient fier d'elle, de son intelligence, de sa vivacité d'esprit... Lavande en avait soupé de toute l'admiration que cette fille suscitait. De la part des professeurs, mais aussi des autres élèves... Tout le monde râlait et la raillait pour son caractère de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais personne ne faisait même mine de la déloger de son piédestal. Toute autre personne était considérée comme bête, ignorante et médiocre, à côté de la brillante Hermione Granger.

En fait, Lavande soufrait de sa propre réputation de jeune fille superficielle, vaniteuse et sotte. Certes, elle s'intéressait aux garçons, elle prenait soin de son apparence et préférait la lecture d'œuvres de fiction à celle des poussiéreux ouvrages qu'une certaine prétentieuse ramenait dans le dortoir comme « lecture légère » mais méritait-elle pour autant d'être ainsi méprisée et ignorée ? Elle enrageait que l'on puisse la traiter de cette façon sans même essayer d'en savoir plus sur sa personnalité, son éducation, ses aspirations...

Lavande Brown, et rare étaient ceux qui en avaient conscience, était une Sang-Pur. La famille était tellement modeste qu'elle ne figurait pas dans ces puritains de Registres des Sang-Pur les plus récents. Pour autant, sa famille n'oubliait rien de leurs origines « Pures » et avait ainsi élevé Lavande dans la tradition... Et dans la tradition des « Purs », une jeune fille devait apprendre à bien se comporter en société, avoir des notes correctes et s'appliquer à plaire. L'enseignement des arts était privilégié à l'étude de l'arithmancie et le soin apporté à son apparence était une chose qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Qu'y pouvait-elle si son éducation visait à faire d'elle une coquette ? Pourquoi lui reprocher d'être exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle ?

Seulement, voilà. Elle ne se contentait pas de sagement devenir un vulgaire bouquet de fleur destiné à embellir -un temps- l'intérieur d'un Sorcier Sang-Pur. Elle avait un caractère, une personnalité, des idées, une volonté qui lui étaient propre. Oui ! Elle était coquette et romantique. Cela l'empêchait-elle d'être intelligente pour autant ?! Lavande était furieuse à chaque fois que Hermione Granger reniflait avec mépris en voyant les lectures de chevet de sa camarade. Oui, elle lisait du Jane Austen. Oui, elle en avait la collection complète. Oui, elle adorait ces histoires ! Mais elle n'était certainement pas la seule ! Et elle ne lisait pas ces romans juste pour lire des histoires d'amour !

Son éducation Sang-Pur n'était pas de celles comme devait supporter au mieux Pansy Parkinson. Ses parents n'avaient absolument rien contre l'ascendance Moldue et leur culture. Aussi Lavande était tout à fait libre de nouer des amitiés en dehors des familles Sang-Pur et elle en avait profité pour échanger des lectures avec ses amies. Et l'auteure Austen l'avait ravie. Oui, les romances décrites étaient intéressantes. Mais l'ironie, le mordant, la gentille moquerie avec lesquels l'écrivain décrivait et caricaturait son époque et ses usages avaient bien plus de valeur aux yeux de Lavande. Comme elle aurait aimé avoir la même autodérision, la même capacité à avoir du recul et de la critique...

Jusqu'ici, Lavande était restée plutôt passive vis-à-vis des événements qui se déroulait devant elle. Que ce soit dans sa vie privée ou dans la société. Elle se laissait guider. Par ses parents et les adultes en général... Mais c'était fini.

L'année avait été exécrable pour cette autre raison : Les Mangemorts étaient parvenus à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école et le Directeur avait été tué. Par le Professeur Snape en personne, s'il fallait croire Harry Potter... Que la guerre soit entrée dans leur école l'horrifiait proprement. Que Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Président Sorcier du Magenmagot et fondateur dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix visant à résister contre les forces des Mangemorts, soit mort était un drame terrible. De part son influence dans le Monde Sorcier et surtout dans cette guerre qui s'installait, sa perte était catastrophique.

Loin de ce que pouvait s'imaginer les étudiants de Poudlard, Lavande n'était pas niaise et comprenait parfaitement le danger qui menaçait la Communauté Sorcière Britannique. Elle comprenait tout à fait le danger qui guettait et le fait que ses parents décident de quitter le territoire.

Mais elle, refusait de partir.

Parfait si ses parents rejoignaient l'Oncle Seth aux États-Unis. C'était plus sûr pour eux. Ils commençaient à prendre de l'âge (encore une chose dont elle prenait conscience et qui la mettait de mauvaise humeur... elle n'aimait pas l'idée que ses parents, ses modèles, ses guides, se retrouvent peu à peu vulnérables et affaiblis...) et seraient plus tranquilles dans un pays qui n'était pas sur le point de subir toute la tyrannie et la folie d'un mégalomane psychopathe. Et, _oui_ , elle connaissait ces termes ! Une chance, elle avait eu sa majorité en Février et était légalement responsable. Elle pouvait donc se passer de l'accord de ses parents pour rester en Grande-Bretagne. Parvati et elle s'était jurée de finir leurs études à Poudlard avant de mettre leurs Baguettes Magiques à la disposition de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elles en avait même déjà parlé avec les garçons de leur promo (hormis Ron et Harry) et avaient convenu qu'ils réuniraient de nouveau l'AD à la rentrée prochaine. Qu'importe les décisions du Trio. Quelque part, tout le monde se doutaient qu'ils seraient absent de l'école en Septembre.

Lavande eu une petite pensée mesquine pour Hermione. Elle devait baliser à l'idée de prendre une année sabbatique, justement l'année des ASPICs. Mais peu importe. Elle ne s'entendait peut-être pas avec la jeune fille, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle la sous-estimait. Sûrement que Hermione mettrait de côté ses pulsions de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout : étant la meilleur amie de « l'Elu », elle faisait une cible privilégiée pour les Mangemorts et Harry semblait avoir une mission à accomplir. Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Bref.

Restait à convaincre ses parents qu'elle restait à Londres et qu'elle ne les rejoindraient certainement qu'une fois l'issue de la guerre clairement définie. Elle avait grandi dans ce pays et y avait des amis précieux. Il n'était pas dit qu'elle quitterait tout son monde pour fuir la guerre. Ces gens qui menaçaient leur Communauté et prônaient la tyrannie et le massacre devaient être arrêtés. Il ne fallait pas leur laisser le pays vide et sans défense. Il ne fallait pas les laisser croire qu'ils avaient gagné et que leurs idées étaient les bonnes. Il fallait faire barrage. Et le meilleur endroit pour commencer, c'était l'école. Là, un début de résistance allait pouvoir prendre forme. Ils avaient déjà commencé sous Ombrage. Il allait seulement falloir faire mieux...

Lavande était dans sa chambre.

Sa Malle de Poudlard n'était pas ouverte. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire en arrivant dans le petit Pavillon Brown du Cadogan Passage. Ses parents l'avaient immédiatement réclamée dans le salon d'été pour discuter de leur futur départ pour le Nouveau Monde. La discussion avait été houleuse et une autre se préparait. Elle était montée pour préparer son propre départ. Le Pavillon Brown était mis en vente. Elle devait faire le tri dans ses affaires personnelles afin de déterminer ce qu'elle gardait et ce qu'elle laisserait à la charge de ses parents. Dix-sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas fait de tri dans ses affaires. Toute sa vie ! Mais c'était nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas tout garder avec elle. Et la maison étant mise en vente, elle ne pouvait rien y laisser. Il ne manquerait plus que de parfaits inconnus s'approprient ses souvenirs d'enfance et ses biens personnels !

Ses parents allaient être furieux en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas changé d'avis et qu'elle comptait bien rester au pays... Elle savait qu'ils avaient pour leur part décidé de s'installer définitivement chez l'Oncle Seth. C'était un vieux rêve qui se réalisait pour eux. Son père n'avait plus vu son frère depuis que ce dernier s'était expatrié durant la première guerre, il y avait plus de vingt ans... Ils s'envoyaient des nouvelles de temps à autres, mais les services postaux internationaux coûtaient une fortune.

Lavande avait eu peu de temps pour échafauder un plan, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Peu importait ce qu'elle ferait durant les deux mois de vacances. Elle savait déjà où elle irait les passer. Il existait une adresse. Un endroit qui se trouvait sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Le quartier était mal famé, mais l'adresse qu'elle avait en tête était accessible à tous. Sans discrimination. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui en faisait l'adresse la plus populaire de l'Allée.

L'Auberge « _Le Sombral et la Licorne_ » était le seul lieu dans tous le Monde Magique du Royaume-Uni où tous les clients sans distinctions étaient acceptés. Sorciers ou Créatures Magiques. Êtres Maléfiques ou Bienveillants. De ce que Lavande en savait, Encelade, le Patron de l'auberge, chassait impitoyablement tout client qui ne respecteraient ni l'anonymat des autres usagés (il fallait bien ça) ni la neutralité de l'établissement. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit de ce genre dans le Monde Sorcier. La discrimination faite sur la plupart des Créatures Magiques faisait que ces derniers se voyaient refuser l'accès à la plupart des Services et des Commerces des rues anglaises. Aussi ce fameux Encelade avait-il bonne réputation auprès de Vampires, Loups-Garou et autres « pestiférés » que le Ministère de la Magie opprimait.

Lavande avait eu l'adresse par un Septième Année Thériantrope. Le chamanisme n'était que très peu répandu en Grande-Bretagne et les Sorciers ayant la capacité Magique de se transformer en tous les animaux qu'ils souhaitaient, pour peu qu'ils les aient étudiés de près, avaient tout intérêt à faire profil bas avec le Ministère. Lavande avait un temps envisagé de se consoler de l'échec retentissant de sa relation avec Ron dans les bras du beau Thériantrope, mais le saligaud était gay... Cela ne les avait pas empêché de lier une sympathique amitié et le jeune homme s'était laissé allé à se confier à la jeune fille en mal d'amour.

L'orientation sexuelle de Keith Johns l'avait plus ou moins contraint à la solitude, à Poudlard. Pas que les Sorciers soient plus réfractaires à l'homosexualité que ne l'étaient les Moldus (encore heureux... Ceux là étaient encore loin de parvenir à une coexistence intelligente et sereine avec toute personne ayant une sexualité divergente à la norme sociale...), mais il y en avait peu qui s'assumaient et s'affichaient librement. Surtout à l'âge de l'adolescence. Keith avait donc allègrement profité de la tentative d'approche de Lavande pour se lier d'amitié avec au moins une personne dans l'école. C'était sa dernière année, certes. Mais la solitude pesait. Ils avaient énormément échangé et Lavande s'était enfin senti libre d'être la jeune femme correctement intelligente et capable de réflexions et de bon sens que les autres ne lui permettaient pas d'être. Elle avait été tellement soulagée et s'était sentie tellement s'épanouir qu'elle avait plusieurs fois maugréé contre l'idée saugrenue de ce garçon parfait et idéal de ne pas être attiré par la gente féminine. C'était devenue une gentille blague entre eux. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs !

Bref. Aujourd'hui, elle était bien contente d'avoir flashé pour ce sublime Septième Année et qu'il lui ait parlé de cette fameuse auberge.

Lavande boucla sa Malle après n'y avoir conservé que le strict minimum : Les habits qui étaient encore à sa taille, les livres qui pourraient s'avérer utile pour la suite et toutes ses affaires de Potions. Elle frissonna un instant en songeant que son Professeur préféré (personne à part Keith ne le savait Lavande rêvait d'ouvrir une droguerie sur le Chemin de Traverse et les Potions étaient sa matière de prédilection...) avait assassiné le Directeur Dumbledore... Qui l'aurait cru ? Le vieil homme s'était pourtant porté garant de l'intégrité du Professeur Snape après la première guerre... Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Idiote. Le Mage Noir était de retour et entre obéir ou mourir, la plupart des gens préféraient choisir la première option. Sachant que le Professeur de Potions était un Serpentard en herbe, fallait-il s'étonner ? Ceux répartis dans la maison Verte et Argent avaient à cœur de faire passer leurs intérêts personnels en premier. Ce qui paraissait logique en soi.

Bref. Tout le reste de ses affaires (souvenirs d'enfances, habits trop petits ou passés, toute sa collection d'œuvres littéraires, ses bibelots, ses jouets...) fut réduit en cendres d'un coup de baguette magique... Elle prit sa Malle avant de tourner les talons sans s'attarder. Elle réfléchirait plus tard à tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre et à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait encore à perdre en quittant ses parents. Elle avait l'étrange sensation de tirer un trait définitif sur tout ce qui la composait. La Lavande Brown que tout le monde avait connu était sur le point de disparaître pour laisser la place à une nouvelle Lavande. Et le plus perturbant dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle s'en sentait presque libérée. Comme si sa vie avait été un énorme poids jusqu'ici et que celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer était finalement celle qu'elle était destinée à vivre, même si elle ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Mais après tout, peut-être que tout le monde ressentait ça un jour ? Tous les adolescents du monde devait avoir l'impression de vivre une vie que d'autres avaient choisi pour eux. Et tout nouvel adulte qui prend son envol devait se sentir libéré et enfin serein ? Quoi que ressentir de la sérénité n'était pas exact dans son cas. Qui serait assez fou pour se sentir serein à l'idée de plonger dans un monde en guerre ?

Peu importait.

Ses parents étaient toujours dans le petit salon d'été. Ils se berçaient mutuellement, comme si les bras de l'autre étaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour faire face à l'avenir. Merlin, ce qu'elle les aimait. Ce qu'elle aimait de savoir qu'ils s'aimaient. De savoir qu'ils l'aimaient...

Ce que c'était difficile de s'arracher volontairement de leur présence protectrice...

Ce que c'était difficile de les abandonner. De voir les rides plisser la peau de leurs visages. De voir leurs chevelures se parsemer de gris et de blanc.

Ce que c'était difficile de les voir vieillir sous ses yeux...

Ce que c'était difficile de les laisser vieillir loin d'elle...

Silencieusement, elle recula vers le Hall. Doucement, elle actionna la poignée de porte et se glissa précautionneusement avec sa Malle dehors, sur Cadogan Passage. Un dernier regard vers le Pavillon Brown qui ne le serait bientôt plus.

Dans un _Crac !_ elle disparu.

* * *

Voilà ! Suite au prochain épisode ! Je dirais... dans deux semaines ? Mettons. Par exemple. On est pas pressé !

Bonsoir à tous et à bientôt !

Mo


	2. Chapter 2

Cette Septième Année avait été la pire de toute. Et elle s'achevait de la pire des manières.

L'été était passé plus ou moins sans danger : l'Auberge « _Le Sombral et la Licorne_ » avait tenu ses promesses. Encelade s'était assuré que sa cliente ait suffisamment d'or pour payer les deux mois de loyer avant de l'installer dans une chambre plutôt confortable et spacieuse, avec salle de bain privée. Tout l'établissement était soumis à toute une batterie de sorts, de pentacles et de runes gravées qui permettaient non seulement d'assurer la sécurité et l'intimité des clients mais également d'étendre la superficie du bâtiment à l'envie. Besoin d'une salle de bain ? D'une nouvelle chambre ? Une porte était créée dans le couloir principal de l'étage et une nouvelle pièce créée magiquement apparaissait. La débauche d'énergie et de Magie nécessaire pour maintenir tous ces charmes et sortilèges était impressionnante. Heureusement, Encelade n'était pas le seul à tenir l'auberge et il pouvait donc puiser dans les énergies Magiques de ses employés pour rendre tout ce miracle possible.

Lavande avait passé un séjour plutôt sympathique compte tenu de sa situation. Bien sûr, elle restait constamment vigilante lorsqu'elle quittait sa chambre. Elle ne se rendait jamais dans la Salle à Manger de la partie Taverne sans s'envelopper dans une cape sobre et un capuchon prudemment abaissé sur son visage. Voir sans être vue. La plupart des autres clients agissaient de même. Sauf pour les habitués, complètement confiants quant aux règles imposées par Encelade dans son établissement. Ceux-là évoluaient à visage découvert et en toute sérénité. Et effectivement, si un client faisait mine de s'en prendre à un autre, quelque soit la raison (une mauvaise main au Poker-Sorcier ou des tensions politiques), Encelade et ses employés renvoyaient -sans caution- le fauteur de troubles et protégeaient sa cible.

Lavande avait d'ailleurs été troublée par une scène dont elle avait été témoin... Draco Malefoy était apparu un jour dans la Salle de la Taverne et avait demandé une chambre à l'aubergiste. Si au début Lavande avait tout d'abord été perplexe quand à l'apparition du petit bourge dans cette auberge, elle avait été complètement perdue lorsque Lucius Malefoy lui-même était apparu et avait fait un esclandre pour forcer son fils à rentrer avec lui, dans leur manoir. Le personnel de l'établissement était rapidement intervenu et Lavande avait été proprement ravie de voir le grand Lucius Malefoy être jeté à la rue sans ménagement... Ses cheveux ternis par les mois passés à Azkaban et le visage ravagé par l'alcool, le fameux ancien Conseiller auprès du Ministre, Administrateur de l'École de Poudlard et autres... faisait peine à voir. Pas que cela la dérange plus que ça, Lavande avait pleinement profité du spectacle, sagement installée à une table à l'écart de la scène...

Draco était resté trois jours. Il repartit seulement lorsque ce fut sa mère qui vint le voir. Lavande les avait vu s'isoler dans un salon privé. Une demi-heure plus tard, les Malefoy retournaient chez eux...

Elle n'avait pu recueillir aucune information sur son camarade de Serpentard. Seule sa discrétion lui avait permis de savoir que Narcissa avait fait le déplacement jusqu'au _Sombral et la Licorne_ et que Draco l'avait suivi lorsqu'elle était repartie... Malgré sa curiosité, elle s'était interdite tout enquête plus approfondie. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'enfreindre les règles de l'établissement et de se retrouver jetée à la rue comme Malefoy Senior l'avait été.

Le deuxième mois d'été avait été plus terrifiant. Avec la chute du Ministère et les nouveaux décrets et nouvelles lois, Lavande avait été horrifiée et avait craint que l'équilibre et le statu quo qui régnait chez Encelade ne se retrouvent perturbés et que l'établissement ne tombe entre les mains des Mangemorts.

Le patron de l'auberge était venu la rassurer un soir, après qu'elle ait passé la semaine complète enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre, ne laissant entrer que Encelade et l'Elfe de Maison lorsqu'ils lui apportaient ses repas. Il lui avait assuré que compte tenu du fait qu'il avait été le seul à ne faire aucune discrimination sur les Mangemorts avant la chute du Ministère, ces derniers n'étaient que très peu enclins à saccager son établissement ou à vouloir le faire tomber sous leur loi. Ils auraient pu tenter l'aventure, mais alors Encelade aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques et aurait fermé son refuge pour le rouvrir ailleurs... En France par exemple. La totalité de ses employés l'auraient suivi sans se poser de questions. L'auberge n'aurait plus été qu'un vilain entrepôt vide. Et les Mangemorts n'auraient plus eu d'endroit où se réfugier sans avoir à subir les pressions de leurs collègues ou des autres Sorciers. Car bien souvent, ils venaient dans la Taverne d'Encelade pour ne plus avoir à rendre de comptes aux autres Mangemorts lorsque les tensions se faisaient trop fortes. Tout le monde avait besoin de ce refuge et personne n'avait intérêt à en contrarier le patron.

À compter de ce jour, Lavande osa de nouveau se rendre dans la Salle, toujours sous sa cape.

Elle avait reçu un hibou de ses parents, lui signifiant qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle mais qu'ils comprenaient sa démarche. Ils lui en avaient renvoyé un après qu'elle leur ait répondu. Soulagés, ils avaient finalement quitté le Vieux Monde pour se mettre à l'abri chez l'Oncle Seth, tout en souhaitant toute la chance et le courage possible à leur petite fille...

Lavande savait que ses parents avaient une vision d'elle tout aussi erronée que ses camarades à Poudlard. Ils la voyaient uniquement comme une jeune fille bien élevée et romanesque et en dépit de leurs dires, ils ne la voyaient absolument pas comme une jeune femme prête à affronter le danger de la guerre et à défendre ses idéaux.

Bien sûr qu'elle était effrayée de vivre en temps de guerre, terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver dans le collimateur des Mangemorts et tout et tout... Mais ce monde qui courait à sa perte était tout ce qu'elle avait et elle ne pouvait pas envisager de l'abandonner à son triste sort. Elle avait des projets d'avenir et n'envisageait pas un seul moment de les concrétiser ailleurs que dans _son_ pays, sur _son_ territoire, à proximité de _ses_ amis... Sa vie était en Angleterre et s'il fallait se battre pour y vivre, elle signait direct !

Elle s'effrayait elle même, avec ce genre de discours. Malgré tout, son éducation et son caractère frivole lui criait de fuir au loin. À moins que ce ne soit son bon sens... Mais elle était déterminée.

Elle avait été l'une des premières à se faire recenser au Ministère afin d'être enregistrée comme Sorcière de Sang Pur, toujours en étude et donc tenue de se rendre impérativement à la gare King's Cross le 1er Septembre pour terminer son cursus scolaire (devenu obligatoire pour tous les enfants Pur du Royaume-Uni). Elle était fière et soulagée de l'avoir fait. Si l'éducation était rendue obligatoire pour tout Sorcier ayant ses onze ans révolus jusqu'à l'obtention des ASPICs, alors tout un tas de petits Première Année allaient débarquer dans une école qui, Lavande le sentait, se retrouverait totalement sous le joug du Tyran. Et le petit cœur romantique et maternel de Lavande lui dictait de se rendre elle aussi à l'école pour pouvoir encadrer et protéger ces gamins qui allaient débarquer en plein régime de terreur...

Granger ne serait de toute façon plus là pour les materner. Étant Née-Moldue, elle était devenue hors la loi et serait peut-être même abattue à vue si jamais elle pointait son nez à Poudlard cette année. La parfaite Préfète ne serait plus là pour prendre sous son aile protectrice les petits nouveaux tout terrifiés. Hors de question d'abandonner ces pauvres bichons !

Lavande s'était donc rendue à Poudlard et y avait retrouvé quelques uns de ses amis. Mais la plupart des élèves avaient malheureusement fui ou n'étaient plus autorisés dans la Communauté Sorcière du pays et n'avaient ainsi pu venir. Deux Mangemorts avaient été nommés Professeur et -confusion et horreur- Severus Snape, le meurtrier du précédent Directeur, avait été nommé à la Direction de l'école...

L'année avait été catastrophique. Lavande ne comptait plus les crises de nerfs qu'elle avait dû calmer auprès des plus jeunes. Elle ne comptait plus les retenues (comprendre séances de torture) qu'elle avait écopé avec ses amis pour avoir refusé d'user du Doloris sur les plus jeunes pendant les cours d'Art de la Magie Noire... Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de potions et onguents qu'elle avait dû préparer dans le plus grand secret pour soigner ses camarades. Bien sûr, comme prévu, l'AD avait été de nouveau mise sur pied, sous l'égide de Neville, Ginny et Luna. Ces trois là avaient formé un nouveau Trio décisionnel. Ils s'harmonisaient plutôt bien et ça avait été un soulagement de suivre leur "commandement".

La Salle Va-et-Vient était devenue la plaque tournante de leur groupe de résistance, Neville ayant une maîtrise parfaite de son fonctionnement. Il arrivait à faire des merveilles avec elle. Lavande s'était permise de lui glisser quelques conseils, lui décrivant le fonctionnement de l'Auberge de Encelade avec les nouvelles portes et les pièces spacieuses sur lesquelles elles s'ouvraient. Ainsi, lorsqu'il fallu quitter les dortoirs pour se réfugier en lieu sûr après que les Carrow aient décidé de renvoyer (ou autre, au choix) certains d'entre eux, des commodités et des salles de dortoirs plus intimes avaient été créées par la Salle, sous les directives de leur nouveau leader.

Lavande avait été heureuse et soulagée que d'autres qu'elle se soient fait régularisés par le nouveau Ministère et soient venu mettre en place une micro-résistance dans l'école. Certes, elle était déterminée. Mais de là à prendre des décisions pour les autres et les diriger... Heureusement pour elle que le nouveau Trio existait. Elle n'avait tout de même pas assez d'assurance et de confiance en elle pour faire ce que eux faisaient. Les guider tous et prendre des décisions pour toute leur micro-communauté.

Elle était bien plus douée pour l'observation...

Et elle avait observé.

Draco Malefoy, pourtant lui-même protégé par son statut de Mangemort (ce n'était plus un secret pour personne), faisait preuve d'une retenue incompréhensible. Pas un mot au dessus de l'autre, pas de provocation, pas de persécution... Pourtant certains de ses autres camarades de Serpentard s'en donnaient à cœur joie ! Non, lui faisait profil bas. Et lorsqu'il croisait les membres de la Résistance en flagrant délit de sabotage ou autre, il baissait les yeux et passait prudemment et discrètement son chemin. Peu de membres de l'AD se rendaient compte de son attitude, même de sa présence...

Ginny s'était montrée particulièrement virulente lorsque Lavande avait rapporté ses observations au Trio.

D'ailleurs les deux filles avaient beaucoup de difficultés à cohabiter et à interagir ensemble. Si le Trio forçait l'admiration de Lavande, dans le cadre purement individuel, Ginny lui ressortait par les yeux. Certes, elle était pleine de détermination et de volonté lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre l'ordre établi par Snape sens dessus dessous. Mais parfois, son attitude exaspérait, voire faisait enrager Lavande. Elle prenait parfois des initiatives non réfléchies qui étaient bien souvent lourdes de conséquences pour le reste de leur petite communauté. Comme la fois où elle avait réussi à convaincre Neville et Luna d'aller forcer le bureau du Directeur pour y subtiliser l'épée de Gryffondor. Le fait qu'ils aient réussi à pénétrer dans le bureau tenait du miracle si l'on prenait en compte le caractère particulièrement paranoïaque et méfiant de Snape. Qu'ils aient tenté (vainement, est-il nécessaire de le préciser) de voler un objet dans le but, apparemment, de le faire parvenir à Harry, était pure folie et imbécillité. Personne ne savait où "l'Élu" se trouvait, il était en cavale quelque part dans le pays. La Résistance n'avait absolument aucun moyen d'entrer en communication avec lui, alors lui faire parvenir une épée ?!

Ce qui mettait Lavande en colère, c'était que bien que le Trio n'ai écopé que d'une simple balade en Forêt Interdite avec ce grand gamin de Hagrid, les punitions que les autres subissaient depuis cet incident pour d'autres méfaits mineurs avaient été encore plus disproportionnels et cruels qu'auparavant.

Ginny s'en fichait. Mais Lavande avait dû redoubler d'imagination et de créativité pour ses potions et onguents pour pouvoir réparer des fractures chaque fois plus vicieuses les unes que les autres, pour stopper des hémorragies de plus en plus incontrôlables ou pour atténuer autant que possible les effets secondaires des Doloris. Sans compter que ce n'était pas cette fichue rouquine qui prenait le temps de consoler les victimes les plus jeunes, ni qui prenait la peine de discuter gentiment avec eux pour tenter de résorber les prémices de troubles psychiques... La tyrannie des Carrow et la peur ambiante avait provoqué le développent de troubles du comportement parmi les plus jeunes et les plus vulnérables... Certains même, parmi les plus petits, souillaient quotidiennement leurs lits, n'ayant plus aucune prise sur le contrôle de leurs corps durant leur sommeil...

Mais Ginny s'en fichait complètement. Elle était même brusque, presque violente avec les plus affectés. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, s'était harceler les Mangemorts présents dans l'école et d'une manière générale tous les Serpentards... Pour elle il fallait absolument multiplier les exactions et les sabotages contre les "ennemis" quel qu'en soit le prix. Et Lavande la haïssait pour ça.

Quelque part, elle avait l'impression que la rousse cherchait à se venger du fait que Harry n'avait pas voulu qu'elle l'accompagne pour sa "mission" (personne ne savait ce qu'était cette mission mais tout le monde savait qu'il en avait une à accomplir) en provoquant elle-même des situations risquées et lourdes de conséquences pour se prouver, peut-être, qu'elle était digne de se trouver aux côtés du Trio d'origine.

Tout le monde savait que Harry avait rompu avec Ginny pour qu'elle ne soit pas une cible encore plus privilégiée pour les Mangemorts. Qu'elle soit la sœur de son meilleur ami suffisait déjà bien à la mettre en danger. La jeune fille était devenue furieuse car en dehors du Trio, personne n'avait le moindre indice sur cette fameuse mission ce qui voulait dire que personne ne pouvait les aider et surtout, que Harry avait catégoriquement refusé que Ginny soit mise dans la confidence et l'accompagne dans son périple.

Oui, Lavande avait l'amère intuition que Ginny se vengeait en provoquant le plus de dégâts possible dans l'école, sans aucun remord ni aucune considération pour les dommages collatéraux...

Et que dire de Snape qui envoyait le Trio en retenu avec Hagrid... Lavande trouvait ça louche.

Pour un Directeur tyrannique et sadique (ils avaient eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce trait de caractère chez Snape après toutes ces années passées à tenter de mijoter des potions sous son "enseignement" dans les cachots...), on pouvait faire mieux comme opération punitive après avoir forcé l'accès à son bureau... Peut-être Lavande s'imaginait-elle des choses, peut-être gardait-elle un fond de respect pour son ancien professeur (bon sang, c'était grâce à ce qu'elle avait appris auprès de lui qu'elle était capable de fournir des potions de bonne qualité aux réfugiés de la Salle sur Demande!) et que cela la faisait douter sur les véritables motivations de Snape...

Bien sûr, cette fois encore, quand elle avait osé émettre une micro-hypothèse en ce sens, Ginny lui était tombée dessus à bras raccourcis et elle avait été raillée pendant toute une semaine... Les répliques sarcastiques et moqueuses avait fini par tourner court. Ils avaient tous autre chose à penser et à faire que d'écouter ses théories fumeuses...

Puis Luna avait été enlevée après les vacances de Noël. Puis Ginny n'était pas rentrée après les vacances de Pâques.

Puis Mai était arrivé.

Alors, le Trio d'origine débarqua à Poudlard par le biais du passage secret menant chez le vieil Abelforth.

Et la bataille finale débuta.

Le bruit, le chaos, les cris, les explosions, les rais de lumières, les pleurs, les murs qui s'effondraient, le sang, les rires narquois et sinistres des Mangemorts, les hurlements désespérés...

Lavande ne conservait de cette soirée que des souvenirs flous et désordonnés. Elle était incapable de remettre un sens chronologique sur les flashs de souvenirs qui lui revenaient. À un moment, elle aidait Colin à sauver une gamine (qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Les plus jeunes étaient sensé être évacués!) aux prises avec une énorme Acromantula qui tentait de lui arracher la tête. Et puis il y avait ce moment où elle avait vu tout un pan de mur s'écrouler sur un groupe de Résistants... Elle ne parvenait plus à ce souvenir s'ils avaient pu esquiver les pierres et s'en sortir... Aussi elle se souvenait d'avoir aidé avec Parvatie le Professeur Trelawney qui jetait par dessus la rambarde d'un palier sa précieuse collection de boules de cristal. La pauvre femme avait perdu toute dignité et toute prestance au long de cette terrible année... Lavande savait qu'elle buvait. Bref.

Le pire, le seul souvenir bien net qui lui restait était l'un des seuls important. Car il changerait à tout jamais sa vie.

Elle se rappelait qu'elle essayait d'aider Magdaleen, une Serpentard avec laquelle, miraculeusement, elle s'était liée d'amitié durant cette année d'obscurité. Les jambes de la jeune femme étaient prises sous un énorme bloc de pierre qui s'était détaché du château. Lavande avait profité de l'accalmie apparente du couloir où elles se trouvaient pour lancer sortilèges et charmes afin de soulever millimètres par millimètres la pierre qui broyait les jambes de son amie.

Et à l'instant où elle put enfin dégager la Serpentard, elle avait senti un poids monstrueusement lourd s'abattre avec violence sur son dos. Le souffle coupé, elle s'était effondrée la tête la première avant d'être retournée comme une crêpe par une main griffue qui lui entailla la chair de son bras gauche. La brûlure qu'elle ressenti lorsque les ongles tranchants s'enfoncaient très loin sous sa peau lui avait semblé insoutenable et elle avait plaint d'autant plus sa camarade qui, elle le savait, en endurait bien plus avec ses jambes brisées.

Mais cette réflexion eut à peine le temps de se formuler correctement dans son esprit. Tandis qu'une odeur immonde de sang, de sueur, de crasse et de pourriture assaillait ses narines, des dents anormalement aiguisées et tranchantes perçaient sa peau au flan droit et son monde bascula dans la douleur et la terreur... Les sons de la bataille qui continuait au loin étaient comme assourdis, étouffés, alors qu'un hurlement perçant lui déchirait les tympans. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son propre hurlement que bien après que cette bouche vorace et cruelle fut écartée d'elle. Dans son univers remplis de piques, de brûlures, de chairs déchirées et de sang s'écoulant à flot, elle cru reconnaître une nanoseconde le visage de Hermione Granger qui passait à tout allure devant elle avant qu'elle ne soit happée de nouveau par les sensations douloureuses de son corps.

Elle ne reprit connaissance que bien plus tard.

La bataille était finie. Le corps de Voldemort gisait dans la Grande Salle. Harry était en vie. La guerre avait été gagnée. Les quelques Mangemorts survivants mis hors d'état de nuire.

Magdaleen était auprès d'elle, des bandages enserrant ses jambes depuis les orteils jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle passait gentiment un linge humide sur le visage de Lavande en évitant comme elle pouvait son regard. Les larmes étaient accrochées à ses cils. Et Lavande eut peur.

Étrangement, la peur n'avait pas eu vraiment de place durant cette dernière bataille. Trop de choses à faire, dans l'urgence. Et puis son esprit s'était tellement déconnecté... Prise entre l'action et l'apathie de son cerveau, elle n'avait pas eu de temps vraiment pour paniquer et avoir peur. Elle s'était contentée d'avoir mal, de continuer malgré la douleur, puis d'avoir de nouveau mal, de persévérer malgré tout et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette mâchoire qui s'était refermée sur son corps...

Finalement, Magdaleen lui apprit ce qui s'était passé.

Fenrir Greyback, Loups-Garou sadique et prolifique, l'avait mordue à pleine dents. La lune n'était pas pleine ce soir-là, mais le venin du Loup s'était malgré tout déversé dans son organisme... Impossible de prédire s'il était suffisamment concentré en Magie à ce moment là pour la transformer totalement en Lycanthrope ou non. Le seul précédent véritablement connu et recensé, était William Weasley, le frère aîné de Ron. Et il n'avait subi aucune transformation.

La guerre était finie. Et le venin d'un Lycan courrait dans ses veines.

Non, elle n'avait ressenti aucune peur tout au long de la bataille, tout ce temps où sa survie ne dépendait que du hasard et de la chance...

Complètement déphasée, Lavande se rendit plus tard dans la Grande Salle. Magdaleen n'avait pas pu la suivre à cause de ses propres blessures. Mais Parvatie était venue la retrouver et s'était agitée tout autour d'elle en pépiant comme jamais en l'encourageant à se rendre au repas.

Tout le monde était là -et Voldemort était mort -et la guerre était finie -et un nouveau Ministre de la Magie avait été désigné en intérim en attendant les nouvelles élections -et les Elfes de Maison avait eu le temps de déjà préparer un repas pour tout le monde -et Harry avait survécu et avait défait Voldemort avec un simple Expeliarmus (un Expeliarmus, par Merlin ! Il était vraiment trop fort!) -et au final s'était bien lui l'Élu -et en plus il avait fait tout un discours avant de battre Voldemort -et apparemment, Snape était bel et bien un espion au service de Dumbledore -et la mort de ce dernier avait été complètement planifié par les deux protagonistes -et c'était bête parce que maintenant Snape était mort (attendez, quoi ?! Il était mort ?! Non!) -et Harry avait fait une sorte d'éloge funèbre en son nom avant de lancer son Expeliarmus -et...

Lavande laissa son amie lui refaire toute la bataille en commentaire sans se soucier de l'interrompre. Elle était fatiguée, en état de choc, bouleversée et traumatisée à l'idée de devenir une Lycanthrope... Alors le seul élément qui l'intéressait vraiment dans ce que Parvatie pouvait avoir à dire c'était que la guerre était finie et que la Résistance en était sortie vainqueur. Elle pouvait cependant sentir dans le ton frisant l'hystérie de son amie que cette dernière n'était pas simplement et bêtement euphorique à l'idée que tout soit fini, qu'ils avaient gagné.

Rien n'était fini. Une salle, un peu plus loin, regorgeait de corps sans vies. Et les visages qu'elles croisaient partout portaient tous les stigmates du traumatisme et de l'échec. Non. Ils n'avaient pas gagné. Pas vraiment...


	3. Chapter 3

Ce début d'été 1998 avait été intense et riche en événements et émotions...

Des funérailles nationales avaient bien entendu eu lieu et avaient été l'occasion pour les Officiels de trouver une nouvelle source de conflits ! Les familles des défunts avaient été scandalisées de voir une brochette de membres du Magenmagot tirés à quatre épingles et mystérieusement totalement absents lors de la dernière bataille mais prêts à remettre "de l'ordre" dans le pays avant même que les obsèques ne soient célébrées. Il faut dire qu'ils en étaient presque venus aux mains (ou plutôt aux baguettes magiques), aux pieds même des corps sans vie qui s'alignaient dans la chambre funéraire improvisée.

Kingsley Shakelbolt avait été intraitable. Tous les morts seraient enterrés à Pré-au-Lard, sans distinction. Qu'il s'agisse de Résistants ou d'Oppresseurs, ils n'étaient au final que tout autant de personnes ayant combattu pour leurs vies et celles de leurs proches. Aucun corps ne serait négligé. Les Sorciers respectaient leurs morts !

La délégation du Magenmagot avait dû plier, sous le commandement impérieux du nouveau Ministre par intérim, non sans râler copieusement sous les regards assassins des familles éplorées.

Après une cérémonie intense qui avait fait se déplacer toute la population Sorcière encore présente sur le sol britannique, les blessés et des volontaires étaient restés sur place. Ste Mangouste avait décidé de ne pas déplacer les blessés, dans la crainte de complications lors des transferts. Une petite armada de Guérisseurs et d'infirmières fut sollicitée pour prêter main forte à Mrs Pomfresh.

Lavande, à ce moment là, avait été déstabilisée en apprenant que la Salle-sur-Demande avaient été intégralement détruite par un Feudeymon. Elle avait voulu retourner dans le Refuge de l'AD pour y récupérer toutes les Potions, Lotions et les Onguents qu'elle y avait stocké pour les confier aux équipes de Ste Mangouste. Mais apprendre que leur précieux Refuge qui leur avait tant servi et qui leur avait tant de fois sauvé la mise était à présent réduit en cendres et totalement irréparable brisa quelque chose en elle...

Cette dernière bataille et la morsure de Greyback l'avaient définitivement abîmée...

Dans un premier temps, elle avait voulu prendre contact avec William Weasley. L'aîné de la fratrie avait lui aussi subi une morsure du Loup-Garou un soir en dehors de la pleine lune et elle voyait là une opportunité d'obtenir des renseignements sur ce qui allait se passer pour elle. Voire, obtenir un semblant de réconfort ? Elle était tellement terrifiée de ce qu'il pouvait advenir d'elle par la suite qu'elle s'en retrouvait presque tétanisée. Magdaleen et Parvatie (quand ces deux-là parvenaient à mettre leurs différents de côté) tentaient tant bien que mal de la rassurer et la consoler, mais qu'y pouvaient-elles vraiment ? Rien n'indiquait qu'elle ne se transformerait pas à la prochaine pleine lune, qui d'ailleurs était dans tout juste un peu plus de quinze jours. Et personne ne pouvait sciemment se vanter avec fierté de devenir bientôt une Créature Magique incontrôlable. Incontrôlable même par le sujet concerné !

Non, ses deux amies ne pouvaient faire plus que simplement imaginer la terreur qui l'habitait.

Cependant, elle n'avait pu aborder William. D'abord, parce qu'il enterrait l'un de ses frères et que l'occasion était plutôt mal choisie pour avoir une petite conversation a-bso-lu-ment sereine sur le sujet de la Lycanthropie. Ensuite, Lavande avait appris que la femme de William venait d'accoucher de leur premier enfant, le matin même où Voldemort était mort. Le rouquin était parti dès que possible rejoindre sa petite famille, une fois les funérailles terminées.

Elle avait appris cela lorsque tous les élèves Gryffondor de sa promo se retrouvèrent, un peu par hasard, dans l'un des cloîtres de l'école. Ils s'étaient désignés volontaires pour aider à la reconstruction et s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble à unir leur efforts au même endroit sans que cela ne soit vraiment prémédité.

Après quelques heures éprouvantes à lancer sorts et charmes pour redonner une forme correcte au cloître, ils avaient fait une pause déjeuner. Harry avait appelé son Elfe de Maison qui leur avait apporté de copieux sandwichs ainsi que des bouteilles de bièraubeurre et de jus de citrouille. Tous réunis autour du repas, ils se racontèrent à chacun les événements vécus pendant cette désastreuse année. Lavande, Parvatie, Neville et Seamus avaient fait un récit complet de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard sous le règne de Snape -ou plutôt des Carrow- et les exactions menées par l'AD. Dean raconta l'épopée de sa longue fuite et les rencontres qu'il avait faites pendant tout ce temps.

Enfin le Trio échangea un long regard. Lavande et les autres se tendirent imperceptiblement. Ils avaient l'habitude que le Trio garde ses secrets et cela avait contribué à instaurer un malaise et une retenue entre les jeunes gens. Personne n'arrivait réellement à se sentir totalement à l'aise avec les membres du Trio, même lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Il y avait trop de non-dis, trop de secrets... Surtout autour de Harry. Il était encore le plus réservé de tous. Hermione et Ron restaient abordables par certains aspects. Mais Harry ? Il était impénétrable. Il ne se confiait jamais sur sa vie privée, sur ses pensées, ses hobbies. Bien souvent, Lavande s'était fait la réflexion que ce silence pesant autour de lui et autour de sa vie le rendait presque... immatériel. Inaccessible.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, Harry accepta d'abaisser ses barrières et se confia à ses amis. Et au grand étonnement de tout le groupe (même de Ron et Hermione), il n'entama pas son récit avec la chute du Ministère, l'été précédent... Il commença à raconter son histoire ( _toute_ son histoire!) par les circonstances de la naissance de Tom Elvis Jedusor...

Finalement, le petit groupe ne reprit pas le travail de reconstruction cette après-midi là. Ils restèrent tous à écouter la véritable histoire de Voldemort. Puis celle de Harry Potter. Sans censure. Et si le récit de l'enfance de Jedusor apporta son lot de réponses quand à la personnalité psychopathe de l'homme, celui de l'enfance de Harry horrifia proprement ses amis. Ron et Hermione observèrent leur meilleur ami comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre à trois têtes lorsqu'il avoua avoir grandi dans un placard, sous un escalier... Visiblement, eux-même découvraient des choses sur la vie de Harry.

Enfin, tout le groupe apprit tous les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire comment Tom Jedusor avait renoncé au peu d'humanité qui lui restait en fabriquant des Horcruxes, comment son âme fragilisée avait contribué à former un ultime Horcruxe qui avait trouvé refuge en Harry après l'assassinat de sa mère. Et comment il avait dû accepter de mourir pour que Voldemort redevienne mortel et le miracle -qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas- qui avait permis qu'il revienne presque instantanément de l'entre-monde.

Dans un coin de son cerveau, Lavande imprima le fait que la Communauté Magique dans son intégralité avait une dette de vie envers son camarade. Mais elle choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur ce fait pour le moment.

Avec tous les autres Gryffondor de son année, elle se focalisa d'avantage sur le fait que pour la première fois en sept ans, il n'y avait plus de barrière, plus de non-dits et donc plus de malaise avec Harry. Lui-même semblait s'être libéré d'un poids qu'il avait dû porter toutes ces longues années. Et tous se sentirent soulagés de cette nouvelle compréhension dans le groupe. Ils n'avaient jamais été fusionnels ou quoi que ce soit, les uns les autres. Mais ils avaient malgré tout vécu ensemble pendant ces sept dernière années. Et à ce moment là, ils se sentirent plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et cela leur fit un bien fou.

Après cette journée de confidence plutôt intense (tous avaient fini par faire un rapide récit de leur enfance et de leur propre vision de toute leur scolarité, après avoir reçu le témoignage de Harry, ce qui était la moindre des choses), les travaux avaient repris et avaient continué sur plusieurs jours.

Lavande avait timidement tenté une approche auprès des Weasley afin d'obtenir un entretien avec William. Malheureusement, quand elle avait abordé Ron pour lui en parler, Ginny se trouvait également là. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient définitivement aucun atome crochu et Lavande appréciait de moins en moins ce que Ginny devenait elle s'était déjà montrée plutôt tyrannique et intraitable pendant l'année écoulée, la rendant imbuvable et méchante au yeux de Lavande. Mais lorsque la rouquine la vit s'approcher, elle l'agressa immédiatement.

Dans ses propos décousus et virulent, Ginny l'accusait de vouloir retenter sa chance avec son frère (non merci, l'expérience s'était soldé par un échec suffisamment douloureux pour refroidir définitivement toute passion pour Ron en Lavande... D'autant qu'il était enfin en couple avec Hermione et aux yeux de Lavande, c'était une excellente chose, pour ne pas dire qu'il était temps...) ou de vouloir empêcher sa famille de faire convenablement son deuil Lavande ayant parlé d'un possible entretien avec l'aîné de la famille à propos de sa morsure, Ginny s'était déchaînée. Bill était en deuil ! Ils avaient perdu un de leurs frères ! Leur père était effondré et Bill se retrouvait à assumer à sa place les responsabilités inhérentes au statut de Chef de Famille, ce qui en cas de décès d'un des membres de la famille était plutôt éprouvant ! Bill avait autre chose à penser que les petites préoccupations d'une pauvre chochotte dans son genre ! Et une fois encore, la famille était en deuil et n'avait pas à assumer que des inopportuns viennent perturber leur douleur ! Et si elle avait un problème, elle n'avait qu'à le régler toute seule, comme la grande fille qu'elle était ! C'était insensé l'irrespect dont certain-e-s hypocrites pouvaient faire preuve ! Intolérable qu'on ne respecte pas le deuil de leur famille ! Ils souffraient, est-ce que Lavande le comprenait, ça ? Ils avaient mal et cette insupportable débile avait le culot de venir se plaindre de ses propres malheurs ?!

Tout le monde resta abasourdi devant les propos de la jeune fille. Ainsi que sa virulence.

Lavande avait préféré se taire. Après avoir encaissé la vague de reproche inattendue, elle s'accorda une ou deux seconde-s pour maîtriser la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti pendant son discours et les quelques larmes qu'elle se refusait à laisser se former dans ses yeux. Soit. Elle avait mal choisi son moment. Quelle importance ? Elle repasserait. Plus tard. _Beaucoup_ plus tard. Elle avait tourné les talons sans donner le plaisir à Ginny de répondre à sa provocation et était retournée vaquer à ses occupations.

En l'occurrence, préparer ses affaires et boucler sa Malle. Elle devait repartir pour _Le Sombral et la Licorne_. Là, non seulement elle serait totalement acceptée sans restriction par le maître des lieux, mais surtout, elle savait que l'établissement proposait des cellules sécurisées pour les Loups-Garou lors des nuits de pleine lune. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait lui arriver, si elle se transformerait ou non. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse claire à ce propos, elle devait se montrer vigilante et prudente. Hors de question que sa nouvelle (et encore inconnue) condition ne fasse d'autres victimes !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre la poudre d'escampette -de Cheminette, en fait-, elle avait eu la surprise de voir Harry la rejoindre. Le jeune homme s'était excusé du comportement de Ginny (franchement... comme si s'était lui le responsable de l'attitude de la rouquine... Lavande était affligée) et avait encouragé Lavande à prendre contacte avec Bill. La maison du rouquin était placée sous Fidelitas, mais rien n'empêchait Lavande de le contacter par hibou. De même, elle pouvait contacter les parents Weasley, si elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec ce procédé. Il lui avait donné l'adresse de Cheminette des Weasley, lui avait rappelé que dans tous les cas, Bill était joignable via Gringott's, y étant employé... Puis le jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'il comprenait totalement qu'elle se pose des questions vis-à-vis de sa morsure et qu'elle avait eu le bon réflexe en voulant obtenir des renseignements auprès d'une personne s'étant retrouvée dans la même situation.

Le jeune se perdait un peu dans son discours, mais il avait l'air déterminé à encourager Lavande et lui assurer son soutien. L'intention avait été adorable et l'attitude timide et gênée de Harry encore plus. Lavande lui avait fait une bise légère pour le remercier puis avait finalement mis les voiles.

Elle n'avait pas contacté William. Ni ses parents. Malgré elle, les paroles de Ginny l'avaient blessée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse de vouloir s'accaparer la pitié et la compassion d'autrui. À fortiori s'il s'agissait de personnes déjà lourdement affectées par la guerre et les pertes occasionnées. Peut-être que cette satanée rouquine avait raison après tout. Les parents Weasley étaient en deuil et avaient certainement autres choses à songer que les soucis que pouvait avoir l'ex-petite-amie de leur plus jeune fils.

Lavande haïssait Ginny pour lui avoir craché tout cela à la figure. Elle avait fait son deuil de Ron ! Et cela avait été une épreuve suffisamment lourde pour ne pas souhaiter la voir être évoquée, surtout dans de tels termes. Oui, elle avait aimé Ron. Oui, la rupture avait été terrible à vivre. Mais elle était allée de l'avant ! Certes, elle n'avait pas cherché à noyer son chagrin en se jetant dans les bras d'un autre, comme une certaine personne de sa connaissance n'avait pas hésité à le faire, mais elle était persuadée qu'oublier un garçon en en fréquentant un autre était la pire idée qu'il soit. C'était la meilleure façon de provoquer un nouveau fiasco. Son léger béguin pour Keith ne méritait pas d'être pris en compte. Le jeune homme était homosexuel et ils avaient entretenu une formidable amitié, ensemble.

Ginny n'avait pas eu ces scrupules là, n'est-ce pas ? Elle qui se plaisait à revendiquer sa place auprès de son précieux Harry Potter et affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'une fois la guerre finie ils seraient de nouveau réunis et formeraient le plus fabuleux couple jamais vu à Poudlard... Elle avait allègrement profité des bras consolateurs et tendres d'au moins trois garçons dans l'école, pendant cette année. Elle s'était même vantée devant les filles du Refuge d'avoir "passé le cap" avec l'un d'entre eux...

Lavande était dégoûtée. Pauvre Harry. Nul ne savait quelles étaient ses intentions vis-à-vis de Ginny (bien que cette dernière n'ait pour sa part aucun doute sur le sujet). Aux yeux de Lavande, Harry était bien trop... doux ? Réservé. Trop calme et trop timide pour continuer l'aventure avec la rouquine.

Mais ce n'était que son avis, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout les cas, la jeune femme avait donc de nouveau investi l'auberge la plus populaire de l'Allée des Embrumes. Encelade (qu'elle avait croisé, à un moment donné, sur le champ de bataille, mais ça restait flou) l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. L'homme s'était éclipsé des terres de Poudlard juste après les funérailles collectives pour assurer au plus vite l'accueil de ses clients. Avec la guerre, l'affluence avait quelque peu baissé... Mais il était à présent confiant quand à son chiffre d'affaire des prochains mois !

L'homme n'avait pas tout à fait la trentaine, mais dirigeait son auberge-taverne d'une main de maître et savait soigner sa clientèle. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il accompagna Lavande jusqu'à sa chambre (la même que l'été précédent), il tapota gentiment la porte du bout de sa baguette magique et Lavande eu la surprise en investissant les lieux de voir que le patron lui avait agrandi ses appartements afin de lui accorder un petit salon-salle-à-manger en plus de la chambre et de la salle de bain.

Encelade effaça les protestations de Lavande d'un geste négligent de la main et lui assura avec un clin d'œil amical que le prix de la chambre n'augmenterait pas pour autant...

Et justement, en pensant à la pension qu'elle allait devoir payer, Lavande se disait qu'il allait bien falloir qu'elle se dégote un petit boulot... Un tour d'horizon de l'Allée des Embrumes et du Chemin de Traverse s'imposait. Voire dans le monde moldu... Elle ne le connaissait que très peu, seulement via les discussions qu'elle avait pu avoir de ses amies issues de ce monde. Mais si elle pouvait trouver un petit boulot dans une de leurs fameuses « Pharmacies », ce serait vraiment super. Après tout, elle avait toujours un projet professionnel à faire aboutir. Autant se renseigner au plus près du fonctionnement de ces boutiques, sur la confection de leurs remèdes, le type de produits proposés et le rythme de fréquentation de ces drogueries...

Et c'est effectivement ce qu'elle fit. Pour s'éviter de penser à la nuit de pleine lune à venir, elle s'investit tant dans sa recherche de travail saisonnier que dans un approfondissement de connaissances dans le monde moldu. L'idée de faire un stage dans une de leur droguerie lui semblait de plus en plus intéressante, voire importante pour construire son projet. Elle avait donc accepté un petit boulot de petite-main dans l'une des boutiques d'Apothicaire de l'Allée des Embrumes dans un premier lieu. Elle y préparait les ingrédients et extraits de plantes nécessaires aux confections de Potions avant de les ranger dans les rayons de la petite boutique peu fréquentée. En parallèle, elle s'était inscrite à une bibliothèque moldue où elle avait emprunté de nombreux ouvrages divers. Elle y apprenait autant sur le modèle social britannique que sur les études qui y étaient proposées.

Elle avait ainsi découvert de nombreuses choses tant sur l'histoire Moldue (incroyablement fournie, riche et souvent sombre...) que sur la Géographie ! Lavande ne se croyait pas ignare mais avec les manuels scolaires moldus, elle en avait appris beaucoup plus sur les autres continents (et même les autres pays d'Europe!) et leurs cultures qu'avec toutes les leçons apprises dans son enfance avec son précepteur... Elle avait aussi découvert l'existence d'Écoles Supérieures dans lesquelles les jeunes adultes pouvaient approfondir leurs connaissances dans des domaines divers et variés tels que les Arts, l'Archéologie, les Sciences, l'Économie, la Littérature, la Gestion, la Médecine...

Chez les Sorciers, tout s'apprenait sur le tas, auprès du Responsable qui embauchait.

Les pharmacopées et livres de sciences et médecine avaient rapidement trouvé une place de choix dans sa petite bibliothèque personnelle, dans sa chambre d'auberge et elle les étudiait tous les soirs, pendant son souper que Twixy, l'Elfe de Maison, lui apportait. Lavande s'était même renseignée sur les matières étudiées dans les écoles de pharmacies et envisageait de s'y inscrire. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle réussisse ses ASPICs afin d'obtenir une équivalence de diplôme de la part du Ministère de la Magie, comme il en était décerné à chaque lauréat à la fin des études magiques. Ce qui voulait dire retourner à Poudlard ? Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur les sessions d'examens en Candidats Libres...

Pour le moment, Poudlard n'était pas envisageable. Car Poudlard, s'était autant le lieu de six années d'études plus ou moins insouciantes que de la Dernière Bataille. Et elle accusait encore trop le coup des derniers événements pour pouvoir y repenser en toute sérénité. Tant les souvenirs flous de la bataille que ses conséquences la traumatisaient trop pour que ça ne déclenche chez elle un début de crise de panique.

Les quelques jours de congé qu'elle avait à la boutique, elle les passait entre ses nouveaux sujets d'étude et la Salle à Manger de l'auberge.

Les chambres et les tables ne désemplissaient pas. Tout ce monde venu des quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne venait s'échanger les dernières nouvelles et profiter du nouveau souffle de liberté qui semblait s'étendre dans toute la Communauté Magique. Les Créatures Magiques ne se cachaient plus autant qu'avant, se mêlant aux autres et profitant allégrement de la bonne humeur générale pour boire des pintes de bierraubeurre ou des verres de Firewhisky avec les autres clients dans la Salle Commune.

Et c'était dans cette même salle qu'elle avait eu la surprise de voir William Weasley l'aborder la veille de pleine lune...

Plongée dans ses pensées, préoccupée par le déroulement de sa prochaine soirée (et du reste de sa vie), elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce que le jeune homme apparaisse soudain devant elle et s'installe à sa table avant de commander de la Limo'Enchantée. Il s'était rapidement excusé pour sa démarche cavalière puis avait expliqué à Lavande que son frère Charlie et Encelade étaient d'anciens amis de Poudlard. Ainsi, l'aubergiste s'était permis de prendre contact avec lui pour aider une de ses clientes confrontée à la même situation que celle à laquelle il avait dû faire face un an plus tôt.

De là, William avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Lavande les conséquences qu'une morsure hors-pleine lune avait eu sur lui : une acuité visuelle plus développée, une endurance et une force légèrement plus développée et un certain goût pour la viande saignante lors des repas... Pour ce dernier point, William avait eu un léger rictus peu rassurant qui avait provoqué un discret mouvement de recul à Lavande.

Le reste de la discussion avait été partagée avec Encelade. L'aubergiste les avait rejoint avec un repas pour trois et s'était installé avec eux. Dans les sous-sols de l'auberge, le maître des lieux avait aménagé des loges sécurisées pour y accueillir ses clients Lycanthropes les soirs de pleine lune. Chaque loge était délimitée par deux palissade latérales et fermée par une cloison faite de magie. Chaque Lycanthrope était ainsi isolé physiquement et magiquement des autres pensionnaires du souterrain afin d'éviter tout règlement de compte entre dominants issus de meutes différentes. William raconta à Lavande qu'il avait lui-même passé sa première pleine lune en compagnie de Remus Lupin dans les sous-sol du Sombral et la Licorne. Remus, sous Potion Tue-Loup avait eu une transformation rapide avant de se réfugier sagement dans le fond de sa loge où il avait passé la nuit roulé en boule à observer avec curiosité Bill. Ce dernier n'avait vu comme différence qu'une légère croissance de pilosité et le bout de ses oreilles s'allonger pour prendre la forme triangulaire de celles des loups.

William conclu leur discussion et leur repas en donnant rendez-vous à la jeune femme le lendemain vers seize heures, une demi-heure avant le levé de la lune, dans la Salle Commune de l'auberge. Sans prendre la peine de consulter Lavande, il prit congé.

Abasourdie, la jeune femme regagna sa chambre quelque peu rassurée finalement de ne pas être seule le lendemain pour affronter cette première pleine lune. Elle réussit à dormir quelques heures (après plusieurs nuits d'insomnie) et le lendemain, se replongea dans ses manuels Moldus pour le reste de la journée, tâchant de se focaliser sur autre chose que l'épreuve à venir le soir même...

Lorsqu'elle ressortit des sous-sols trois jours plus tard, les quelques Lycanthropes présent à l'auberge pour cette pleine lune la félicitèrent pour son courage, son sang froid et par dessus tout pour son absence de transformation complète. Elle était exactement dans la même situation que William. Mis à part quelques micro-détails comme les oreilles et des griffes rétractables, elle n'avait subit aucune transformation et était restée maîtresse de son esprit et de ses faits et gestes.

L'avenir lui sembla soudain plus radieux et prometteur et elle était prête à assumer pleinement son nouveau statut d'hybride. Elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle même et n'avait plus qu'à déterminer dans quel ordre elle organiserait la construction de son avenir professionnel, puis, personnel.


	4. Chapitre 4

S'investir dans son avenir requérait un sens de l'organisation certain, de la motivation et -plus que tout- des moyens financiers.

Lavande avait conservé son travail à la boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le propriétaire du magasin était un vieux sorcier tout usé -tant par l'âge que par les soucis- bien content de s'être trouvé une jeune sorcière pour découper, broyer, décanter tous les ingrédients, huiles et onguents qu'il proposait à la vente. Lavande avait une vue excellente (encore améliorée depuis sa première pleine lune) et des mains adroites et soigneuses. Le vieillard pouvait ainsi se consacrer à l'accueil et le conseil auprès de sa clientèle tout en laissant à son employée le soin de préparer correctement les ingrédients avant de les disposer dans les bocaux, les fioles et autres se trouvant sur les étagères du commerce.

En échange de ce travail, Lavande s'était vu accorder un salaire suffisant pour financer ses projets. Si ses parents avaient tenus à alimenter son coffre de Gringott's, elle, n'avait pas souhaité puiser si rapidement dans ses économies. Certes, sa part des revenus de la vente de l'Hôtel Brown pouvait suffire à la faire vivre confortablement pour quelques années, mais il était hors de question de gaspiller cet or. En revanche, la rente que ses parents lui allouaient chaque mois venait gonfler son petit salaire et lui permettait de financer ses projets.

Elle avait dans un premier temps contacté Minerva McGonagall, à ce jour Directrice de Poudlard, afin d'en savoir plus sur l'obtention des ASPICs en candidat libre. L'écossaise lui avait alors parlé de tous ses camarades de Septième Année qui, comme elle, ne désiraient pas refaire leur dernière année à Poudlard. Des sessions de révisions avaient alors été organisées par les enseignants dans une aile du Ministère de la Magie tandis que les Membres du Jury préparaient les examens. Fin Septembre, les ASPICs étaient passés et l'équivalence moldue délivrée à chaque lauréat. Alors Lavande n'avait fait ni une ni deux, elle avait envoyé un dossier d'inscription pour passer le concours d'entrée à l'école de Pharmacie de Londres.

Son interaction avec le Monde Moldu lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devrait rapidement changer de lieu de vie. Comment entreprendre des études Moldues lorsque votre école se retrouve dans l'incapacité de vous faire parvenir tous documents ou toutes informations ? Alors, en début Octobre, elle s'était mise à chercher frénétiquement un logement soit accessible aux Moldus soit se trouvant directement dans leur Monde... Cette deuxième option ne lui avait pas plu. Elle tenait à avoir accès au Réseau de Cheminette. Elle souhaitait pouvoir recevoir des hiboux sans paraître suspecte aux yeux des voisins. Sans compter que les implications d'un logement Moldu l'effrayait... Elle avait discuté avec Hermione, un soir ou ils s'étaient tous retrouvés pour une soirée. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué que le loyer n'était pas la seule chose à prendre en compte. Il fallait également prendre un abonnement pour recevoir l'électricité. Un autre pour l'eau. Ainsi qu'une assurance, sans quoi aucun propriétaire ne prendrait le risque d'accepter son dossier.

Lavande avait pâli avant de se remettre à chercher encore plus frénétiquement une solution viable chez les Sorciers. Et c'était Harry lui-même qui lui avait trouvé la solution. Pendant les mois de Juillet et Août, il avait entrepris de rénover entièrement sa maison du Square Grimmauld. Avec l'aide des frères Weasley, des Elfes de Maison Kreatur et Winky ainsi qu'une entreprise de construction immobilière sorcière, il avait pu remettre à neuf la vieille baraque, l'épurée de toutes les ondes de Magie Noire qui l'imprégnait et l'avait considérablement modernisée. Non seulement la demeure était à présent lumineuse et décorée dans un mélange de goûts sorcier et moldu mais elle était également alimentée en électricité. L'isolation avait été complètement repensée de telle sorte que le chauffage électrique assurerait une température agréable et constante sans que l'on ait besoin de renouveler des sorts de réchauffement.

Et le plus beau, c'était que Harry n'y vivait pas. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était resté avec Hermione et Ron au Terrier et s'était réinscrit à Poudlard avec ses amis pour terminer proprement sa scolarité. Les cours avaient repris dans le courant du mois de Novembre, lorsque les derniers travaux de rénovation et de protection magique avaient été terminés au Château. Mais le jeune homme avait eu l'idée de proposer le Square Grimmauld à la location, un peu comme une pension, une collocation, pour les personnes ayant besoin d'un logement à moindre coût et en lien avec le Monde Moldu. Les barrières magiques de la maison avaient été complètement détruites grâce à l'intervention de William Weasley, Briseur de Sorts renommé à Gringott's, puis entièrement repensées puis reconstruites selon les besoins redéfinis par Harry.

Dès le mois de Septembre, la collocation avait trouvé trois résidents. Un Cracmol, une Huldra et un Sorcier Thérianthrope. Une Huldra, Lavande l'appris pour l'occasion, était une Créature Magique en tout point semblable à une humaine, voir une Vélane, compte tenu de la grande beauté caractéristique des Huldres -hommes ou femmes- à ceci près que les Huldras, contrairement à leurs homologues masculins, étaient pourvues d'un appendice propre à leur race : Elles avaient une queue de vache ou une queue de renard, dans la continuité de leur colonne vertébrale. Cette caractéristique était tout autant leur plus grande fierté que leur plus grande faiblesse. Car bien des Huldras se voyaient être rejetées par leur compagnon lorsqu'ils remarquaient l'appendice... L'insulte étaient intolérable et l'Huldra se vengeait alors avec la dernière des cruautés. Pourtant, si le compagnon acceptait et respectait l'appendice, il se retrouvait en retour aimé et chéri au-delà du possible par la fière Créature.

Harry avait décidé de privilégier l'accès à sa maison aux marginaux et aux "rebuts" de la société magique bien pensante. Les Loups-Garou -infectés ou non- étaient les bienvenus. Au même titre que n'importe quelle Créature Magique dans le besoin. Cela n'était pas sans faire penser à la politique tenue par Encelade au Sombral et la Licorne. Seulement ici, ce n'était pas une auberge. Le loyer était bien moins important à payer, avec des charges dérisoires. Mais les repas étaient entièrement à la charge des locataires. Ainsi que l'entretien du logement. Les Elfes de Maison de Harry avaient été très clairs sur le sujet. Ils n'entreprendraient le ménage des locataires de leur Maître uniquement si ce dernier recevait en retour un surplus monétaire. Ils étaient farouchement déterminés à ne s'investir spontanément que pour le confort et le bien être de leur Maître. Si ses locataires voulaient se passer de la corvée de ménage et du repas, ils n'avaient qu'à prendre un autre Elfe à leur service. Les Elfes orphelins de Famille ne manquaient pas !

D'ailleurs, Hermione songeait de plus en plus à créer un collectif permettant aux Elfes orphelins de trouver au moins un refuge le temps de trouver de nouveaux Maîtres. La jeune femme, après de nombreuses discussions houleuses -voir orageuses- avec Kreatur et Winky avait fini par se faire une raison. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer les Elfes à renoncer à leur travail et à leurs liens avec leurs Familles. Mais elle pouvait essayer de faire en sorte que les sorciers, eux, revoient leur attitude envers les petites Créatures. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait, à son tour, imposer ses opinions et ses idées aux Créatures. Quand bien même elle pensait le faire pour leur propre bien. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider ce que eux désiraient et sous quelles conditions. Elle pouvait seulement tenter d'améliorer leurs conditions de travail en interpellant directement les personnes qui maltraitaient leurs Elfes et les exploitaient à l'envie sans même remettre en question la légitimité de leur attitude.

Toujours est-il que le Square Grimmauld avait été complètement repensé et se trouvait non seulement accessible au service des postes moldues mais était également équipé d'un téléphone fixe, permettant toute communication directe avec les administrations moldues en cas de besoin. Et Lavande en avait besoin pour son école de Pharmacie. Aussi avait-elle accepté avec soulagement la proposition de Harry. Ni une ni deux, le lendemain de leur discussion ils se retrouvaient au Square et Harry lui faisait visiter les lieux et la présentait aux autres locataires. La maison pouvait accueillir une dizaine de locataires en tout. Bien qu'énormément modernisée, la demeure n'en restait pas moins sorcière et l'espace intérieur était bien plus vaste que ce que la façade extérieure ne laissait présager.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les espaces communs étaient spacieux et lumineux. La cuisine était fonctionnelle et équipée de tout l'électroménager moldu nécessaire à la préparation des repas et il était même possible d'y prendre un repas sur une sorte de table haute si l'on se perchait sur des chaises vertigineuses. La salle à manger attenante pouvait accueillir aisément une vingtaine de convives. Un immense salon complétait ce premier niveau, avec une cheminée rattachée au Réseau de Cheminette, des causeuses, des méridiennes et des canapés disséminés ici et là ainsi que des tables basses, des secrétaires et des bibliothèques. Le clou du spectacle étant l'énorme téléviseur à grand écran lourdement posé sur un buffet avec un lecteur cassette branché juste à coté du décodeur télé. A l'arrière de la maison, il y avait également une véranda aménagé en jardin d'hiver avec toutes sortes de plantes et d'arbustes. La pièce donnait sur un jardinet d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés avec une terrasse dans un coin agrémenté d'une table ronde en fer et de quatre chaises. Aux étages -il y en avait quatre- étaient dispatchées les chambres, chacune équipée d'une salle de bain privée attenante, puis d'autres salons et bibliothèques plus petits et intimes. À charge de chacun de s'installer confortablement tout en respectant l'espace et la tranquillité de ses colocataires.

Au sous-sol, une surprise de taille attendait Lavande : un laboratoire de Potions y avait été aménagé. Une immense paillasse carrelée était installée le long d'un mur, un réchaud à gaz encastré dans un îlot central, des chaudrons de toutes tailles et de différentes matières s'alignaient sur un mur tandis qu'éprouvettes, erlenmeyers, béchers, pissettes, bouteilles et autres flacons s'organisaient proprement sur des étagères. Une moitié de la salle contenait des armoires vitrées et barrées de sortilèges de protections et de préservations pouvant accueillir tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de Potion et d'autres armoires et commodes semblaient réservées aux bouteilles, bocaux et autres remplis des mixtures dûment préparées et terminées. Déjà, Lavande avait pu apercevoir certaines décoctions soigneusement rangées sur une étagère étiquetée au nom de "Gwilym". Pour l'avoir rencontré plus tôt dans la matinée, Lavande savait qu'il s'agissait du Thérianthrope. Visiblement, le sorcier préparait l'arrivée de l'hiver. Un onguent pour soigner les engelures se trouvait sur l'étagère, non loin d'une réserve de fioles de Pimentine.

Après cette visite en bonne et due forme, Harry et Lavande avaient signé l'un après l'autre un contrat qui partit instantanément dans les bureaux de Gringott's et qui convenait d'un versement de loyer+charges pour les trois prochains mois. Si l'arrangement ne lui convenait finalement pas, elle aurait ainsi la possibilité de se trouver un autre logement. Mais Lavande en doutait. Le quartier ne payait pas de mine, certes, mais les transports en commun Moldus n'étaient pas loin et le Réseau de Cheminette lui assurait un accès direct à son travail à l'Allée des Embrumes. Bien qu'elle ne puisse plus y travailler en semaine, Lavande était déterminée à continuer à aider le vieil Ifan Lloyd, son patron. Le pauvre homme galérait à maintenir son commerce à flot, dû à ses soucis de santé liés à son grand âge. Mais il n'était pas encore vaincu, il souhaitait continuer à vendre ses produits quelques années encore... jusqu'à ce qu'un mécréant ne finisse par lui racheter son commerce et le remplace par une boutique mal famée ! Car, en effet, le vieux Lloyd était l'un des rares commerçants de l'Allée à proposer des produits légaux et sains. On pouvait commercer sur l'Allée des Embrumes et être un honnête sorcier ! Si, si ! C'était vraiment possible !

Lavande avait d'ailleurs une petite idée derrière la tête avec cette histoire... Si elle tenait à garder l'or que ses parents lui versaient tous les mois, bien au chaud à Gringott's, c'était qu'elle avait pour projet d'ouvrir sa propre boutique, sa propre droguerie, où elle ne proposerait plus seulement des ingrédients à la vente, mais bel et bien des Potions, Onguents et Huiles déjà préparés et finis, comme ce que proposaient les Pharmacies Moldues. Et pour cela elle devrait se trouver un local, une boutique. Installer son projet sur l'Allée des Embrumes ne l'effrayait pas. Après tout, cela faisait à présent deux étés qu'elle y logeait et un été qu'elle y travaillait. Certes l'endroit n'était pas le plus rassurant du Monde Sorcier, mais il fallait voir au-delà des apparences. Elles étaient si souvent trompeuses...

Sans compter qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour cette vieille ficelle d'Ifan. L'homme ne manquait ni de conversation ni d'humour. Mais il était terriblement seul. Et ses clients avaient été sa seule distraction pendant plus de trente ans. L'arrivée de Lavande dans son magasin apportait un vent nouveau, frai et revigorant dans sa vie. La brave fille était même allée jusqu'à lui fêter son anniversaire et lui offrir un cadeau, fin Septembre ! Ifan en avait rougi de plaisir et d'embarras pendant une bonne heure... Oh, le cadeau était une babiole quelconque ! Mais c'était une première en près de trente-six ans.

Ainsi donc, à la mi-Novembre, Lavande s'était installée au 12, Square Grimmauld à Londres et une semaine plus tard elle passait son Concours d'entrée à l'école de Pharmacie avec brio, grâce à la lecture intensive dans les bibliothèques Moldues durant ses temps libres.

La colocation se passait à merveille, les quatre jeunes gens s'entendant plutôt bien et parvenant à organiser leur vie commune sans accro. Aucun règlement n'avait été établi, mais le groupe parvenait à s'entendre et à s'organiser sans qu'aucune personne ne se retrouve à accomplir plus de tâches ménagères que les autres ou que la tranquillité de l'immeuble ne se retrouve troublée par l'exubérance des uns ou des autres. Lavande et Siwan -l'huldra- s'étaient même organisées quelques journées shopping. Une fois par mois, elles prenaient leurs bourses d'or et laissaient les deux autres à leur journée vidéo cassette / plateau repas, pour faire du lèche vitrine et même s'autoriser une frivolité ou deux ! Parfois, Siwan mettait même sa fierté de côté et lançait un Glamour pour camoufler son appendice afin de faire les boutiques du côté Moldu. Là, les deux jeunes femmes découvraient des boutiques de luxe, des bijouteries, des magasins de chaussures, des salons de coiffure, des maroquineries, des salons de beauté... Elles s'y étaient amusées à essayer toutes sortes d'escarpins, de bottines et sandales, des robes, pantalons et chemisiers, elles avaient défilé comme elles avaient vu faire d'autres groupes d'amies, avec des sacs en cuir, en jean, en tissu imprimé ou brodé de perles... Les jeunes femmes s'étaient ébaubies devant les étalages à n'en plus finir de vernis à ongles, fond de teint, rouges à lèvres et autres eye-liners tous présentés dans un festival de couleur retraçant toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel. Elles avaient humé des flacons et des flacons de parfum et lu avec attention les recommandations inscrites sur chaque produit de beauté qui leur tombaient sous la main. Shampooing, après-shampooing, masque pour cheveux, huiles démêlantes, mousses coiffantes... Crème anti-rides, crèmes exfoliantes, crèmes teint lumineux, crèmes anti-acné (Oh ! L'injustice ! Les Moldus pouvaient donc ce passer de ce passage ingrat de leur adolescence?!), huile bronzante, crème-solaire... Les deux femmes en avaient eu le tournis !

Pendant la période des fêtes, Lavande s'était même laissée aller à s'offrir un après-midi au salon de coiffure pour changer un peu de tête. Ses parents lui avaient verser une rente plus conséquente pour le mois de Décembre, en guise de cadeau de Noël et elle avait décidé d'en profiter un peu. Ce qui était d'autant plus raisonnable que le Monde Moldu était terriblement bon marché par rapport au Monde Sorcier... Pour avoir droit à un lissage et un balayage de ses cheveux, en plus d'un shampooing-massage de cuir chevelu et du taillage de ses pointes, elle avait à peine eu à dépenser l'équivalent d'une dizaine de Gallions ! Sur la centaine que ses parents lui avaient octroyé pour les fêtes ! Oh oui, elle en avait profité ! Et même, avec tout l'argent qui lui restait, elle avait pu inviter Fleur et William à dîner au Square, avec la petite Victoire, bien entendu.

Depuis la première plein lune, William et Lavande se rencontraient régulièrement. Au moins pour les pleines lunes. Bien que ces soirs-là soient plus ou moins sans conséquences pour eux, ils avaient à cœur de se retrouver, entre eux... Entre hybrides. Deux ou trois autres les avaient rejoints après s'être rencontrés durant l'été dans les sous-sols du Sombral et la Licorne et depuis ils appréciaient de se retrouver entre eux. Un peu en communauté. William s'était montré particulièrement attentif et protecteur à l'égard des autres hybrides, surtout des plus jeunes. Outre Lavande qui n'avait que dix-huit ans, il y avait un jeune garçon de tout juste douze ans. Renié et chassé par sa famille en dépit de son absence de transformation, le jeune Edwen s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même pendant plusieurs mois avant de se retrouver aiguillé vers Encelade et son auberge par d'autres bannis de la société qui peuplaient les rues malfamés de l'Allée des Embrumes. Entre autres. William et un autre hybride plus âgé s'étaient arrangé pour que l'enfant ait une chambre chez Encelade dans un premier temps. Et depuis l'automne, ils bataillaient comme ils pouvaient pour obtenir une bourse d'étude pour qu'Edwen puisse réintégrer Poudlard sans soucis. La Directrice étant déjà favorable à son arrivée dans l'école, sachant qu'il ne se transformerait pas en bête sanguinaire et incontrôlable, une fois par mois.

En dehors de ces rencontres "communautaires", Lavande était régulièrement invitée à prendre le thé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Environ une fois par quinzaine, elle passait donc un après-midi avec la petite famille, profitant de l'air marin et des dunes désertes pour se ressourcer après des journées passées dans l'air pollué de la ville de Londres. Elle avait pu remarquer que, bien souvent, en se promenant dans les rues Moldus, l'air y était tel qu'elle en avait des vertiges et peinait à respirer... Ces échappées sur la côte lui faisait le plus grand bien ! Et entre deux moments à pouponner le bébé, Fleur et Lavande discutaient gestion, commerce, financement, comptabilité... L'aînée voyant la motivation et la détermination de la plus jeune à s'investir dans son projet de droguerie sorcière avait décidé de lui faire découvrir les dessous du milieu de l'entreprise. À deux, elles envisageaient, planifiaient toute l'organisation requise pour mettre sur pied un tel projet. Comme trouver des investisseurs et négocier un prêt auprès de Gringott's, où trouver les fournisseurs, comment gérer le budget de l'entreprise... Fleur avait des étoiles dans les yeux et Lavande était profondément soulagée de recevoir une telle aide et de tels conseils avant même que le projet ne soit encore envisageable : elle devait d'abord faire ses études de Pharmacie chez les Moldus. Sans quoi elle ne pourrait jamais lancer son projet. On ne se lance pas dans une nouvelle entreprise à l'aveuglette, sans savoir où poser le pied... En tout cas, elle, ne fonctionnait pas ainsi.

Ainsi donc, après plusieurs mois passés à accepter les invitations du couple, elle avait décidé de leur rendre la pareille et avait organisé un dîner à la colocation. Bien entendu, les autres résidents étaient invité à partager le repas, il serait bien malvenu d'en organiser un sans les inclure dans l'invitation... Gwilym et Philip avaient acquiescé sans poser de questions. Ils n'allaient pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir à préparer de repas, pour une fois ! Quand à Siwan, elle avait eu des réserves quand à la présence d'un autre homme dans leur habitation, mais c'était raisonnée. L'homme était en couple, marié, père d'un enfant, ravi de l'être ! Et surtout, il était également hybride. La jeune femme complexée s'était dit qu'il y avait peu de chance que le sorcier ne lui fasse de réflexions à propos de sa propre condition. Et elle avait bien raison. Mieux ! Fleur, sa femme, était une Vélane et s'était extasiée sur le poil doux et les reflets cuivrés de sa queue de renard, la flattant comme elle ne l'avait que très rarement été jusqu'alors. Les deux Créatures, Vélanes et Huldras, étaient apparentées et l'acceptation et le respect prédominaient souvent lorsque deux membres de chaque espèce se croisaient.

Lavande avait été soulagée et ravie de la bonne entente entre les Weasley et Siwan. La jeune femme n'était arrivée que plus tard que les autres dans la colocation, mais elle avait eu vent de quelques quiproquos et vexations passées entre Siwan et les deux garçons. Complexée par son appendice et surtout effrayée à l'idée de devenir une ultime Huldra bafouée et humiliée, Siwan avait eu tendance à interpréter les paroles, les silences, les regards, les absences de regards, chacune des attitudes de ses colocataires. Heureusement, les deux hommes avaient fini par avoir une discussion avec la fière Créature et l'avaient assuré de leur totale acceptation de sa nature, leur respect pour ses caractéristiques et -en dépit des tentions- l'amitié qu'ils avaient pour la jeune femme. Car elle avait des qualités autres que celles inhérentes à sa nature. Siwan était une femme douce, agréable à vivre, intelligente et pleine de caractère. De l'avis de Lavande, Philip avait même un adorable béguin pour la Créature...

En somme, le rendez-vous s'était passé à merveille et le couple s'était attardé jusque tard dans la soirée. Victoire s'était endormie dans les bras de Siwan, une main de l'enfant fourrageant doucement la fourrure de la queue de renard, dans un geste de réconfort. William, Philip et Lavande avaient entamé une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu tandis que Gwilym avait préparé une tisane à la camomille pour les deux autres femmes et pour lui-même. Les discussions allaient bon train et Lavande fut émue de se découvrir une nouvelle forme de famille. Ses parents étaient toujours très importants pour elle et elle continuerait à les aimer jusqu'à sa mort. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été réellement proches... Du moins, pas autant qu'elle se sentait proche des personnes qui l'entouraient à ce moment là.

Peut-être était-ce par ce qu'ils partageaient tous une chose en commun : ils n'étaient pas des membres de la Communauté Magique ordinaire. Philip n'avait jamais pu produire le moindre acte de magie. Il n'était pas Sorcier. Et pourtant, même si la Communauté Sorcière avait tenté de lui faire croire le contraire, il n'appartenait pas au Monde Moldu. Il n'y avait pas sa place. Et savait que s'il venait à avoir des enfants un jour, ceux-ci seraient indéniablement et définitivement des Sorciers. Gwilym, en étant Thérianthrope, était mal perçu par la Communauté Sorcière et mis à l'écart de la Société. Les autorités avaient tendance à garder un œil farouche sur ces Sorciers Chamans aptes à se transformer en n'importe quel animal, tant que le sorcier avait pris la peine de l'étudier de près. D'autant que la métamorphose n'était qu'une des nombreuses aptitudes des Chamans. Le sorcier lambda avait cette manie de se méfier et de diaboliser tous ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne maîtrisait pas.

Siwan était une Huldra. Autant dire qu'elle était apparentée aux Elfes Supérieurs, tout comme Fleur la Vélane. Des Créatures peu courantes inspirant autant de fascination que de craintes et liées à tout un florilège de légendes et de mythes. Où, bien souvent ces Créatures avaient le mauvais rôle qui consistait à ensorceler d'innocents sorciers avec leur charme physique. Combien d'histoires ne racontaient-elles pas comment tel ou tel homme avait péri noyé ou écorché après s'être fourvoyé en cédant à l'une de ces Créatures ? La vérité, c'était que ces "innocents sorciers" se révélaient bien mal attentionnés à l'encontre de leurs compagnes et ne faisait que payer pour les abominations qu'ils leur faisaient endurer... La forme que prenait la vengeance était certes cruelle et violente, mais ne faisait que répondre à une autre forme de cruauté. Bien entendu, les Sorciers bien-pensant ne voyaient et n'admettaient que ce qui les arrangeaient...

Quand à William et Lavande, même si les conséquences de la morsure qu'ils avaient reçu étaient minimes et surtout bénignes, il n'en restaient pas moins qu'ils avaient été mordus par un Loup-Garou et qu'à ce titre, ils étaient considérés comme des Hybrides dont on ne pouvait s'assurer à cent pour cent qu'ils étaient inoffensifs. Et les Sorciers étant les Êtres les plus inoffensifs aux mondes (douce, douce ironie), ils ne pouvaient tolérer que des Créatures incontrôlables évoluent dans le même Monde, dans la même Société qu'eux en toute impunité...

William avait cette chance d'être employé -et donc de ne dépendre uniquement que- des Gobelins. Il avait ainsi un travail stable, bien payé et assez prestigieux sans que le Ministère de la Magie n'ait son mot à dire sur le sujet. Quand à Lavande, elle savait que de mettre sur pied une nouvelle entreprise avec l'aide du Gouvernement serait totalement utopique. Elle espérait trouver de l'aide ailleurs et d'ailleurs Fleur commençait déjà à planifier et à organiser une stratégie de son côté pour aider la protégée de son époux et, depuis quelques temps maintenant, sa nouvelle amie, dans la réalisation de son projet d'avenir.

Entourée de ces personnes, Lavande se sentait entourée, en sécurité. Même, privilégiée. Quelques mois après la guerre, elle se sentait bien plus optimiste et entourée qu'elle n'aurait osé l'imaginer. Quand elle se rappelait du chaos qu'elle avait ressenti au lendemain de la Dernière Bataille... Elle avait peine à croire que seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés. Et surtout, elle avait conscience que, si elle se sentait présentement épanouie et pleine d'une énergie positive, cela était loin d'être le cas de tout le monde...

Régulièrement, William lui donnait des nouvelles de Poudlard et des élèves qui y étaient retournés. Le bilan était triste. Une équipe de Médicomage avait été transféré à l'école pour épauler Mrs Pomfresh lorsque des élèves -toujours plus nombreux- venaient s'échouer à l'infirmerie après des crises de panique et d'angoisse. Beaucoup étaient sous Potions Calmantes et l'équipe soignante peinait à soulager les jeunes gens, traumatisés par la guerre et ses conséquences. Fleur râlait à qui mieux mieux qu'il était temps que la Médicomagie Britannique soit formée aux soins psychiatriques et à la psychothérapie. La France et l'Allemagne étaient des précurseurs en la matière. Depuis plus de trente ans maintenant les Médicomages de ces deux pays se formaient également à la psychanalyse et la psychothérapie. Une grande avancée dans l'univers Magique ! Et qui faisait cruellement défaut à l'Angleterre après les événements de ces dernières années.

Entreprenant des études Pharmacies, Lavande avait hésité à se pencher également sur des études dans le domaine de la psychologie. Mais elle avait renoncé. Cela n'entrait pas dans le cadre de son projet et elle ne voulait pas se disperser de trop. Les cours étaient déjà incroyablement intenses, ses journées bien chargées. Siwan et Fleur galéraient, depuis qu'elle avait commencé les cours en Janvier, à l'arracher de son bureau et de ses pharmacopées pour une malheureuse journée détente entre filles. Même le week-end, la jeune femme n'était pas disposée à se reposer. Elle continuait à aider Ifan Lloyd à la boutique et lorsque le vieil homme la libérait, elle replongeait directement dans ses cours et ses révisions. Il ne fallait pas perdre le fil ou baisser les bras ces études étaient bien trop importantes et bien trop complexes pour qu'elle ne s'autorise trop de pauses. Aussi avait-elle réduit ses visites aux Weasley à une fois par mois et n'autorisait-elle Siwan à la tirer de son travail que pour le temps d'un thé. Pas plus. Lavande ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais Philip et Gwilym eux-même avaient décidé de vérifier qu'elle avalait au moins un repas complet par jour...

Heureusement, l'année scolaire chez les Moldus était ponctuée ci et là de petites vacances ! Vacances d'hiver, vacances de Pâques, vacances de Mai, vacances d'été... Les trois colocataires de Lavande s'étaient démenés pour sortir la jeune femme de son bureau au moins une à deux heures par jours pendant les vacances, lorsqu'elle n'était pas déjà partie donner un coup de main au vieil Ifan à l'Allée des Embrumes. Et encore, ils se réjouissaient lorsqu'il apparaissait qu'elle faisait de temps à autres des visites à Encelade lorsqu'elle était sur place ! Finalement, ses études lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, mais elle gardait malgré tout encore de la place pour ses amis. Si sa priorité allait à ses études, elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant ses relations sociales et son épanouissement personnel. D'ailleurs, Lavande avait même invité ses amies Parvatie et Magdaleen à prendre le thé à la coloc' un jour grisâtre où la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle et lui avait fait renoncer d'aller travailler à la boutique. Ifan lui avait déjà fait le reproche d'en faire trop et d'oser même venir les jours il ne l'attendait pas ! Elle lui avait donc envoyé une note par cheminette pour le prévenir de son absence et avait invité ses amies de Poudlard pour partager une après-midi passé devant un film avec une belle assiette de biscuits et des casseroles de chocolat chaud sur le feu. Siwan s'était fait un plaisir de squatter l'un des canapés avec les autres filles et l'après-midi avait passé tranquillement en discussions futiles et légères et visionnage de films à l'eau de rose -affreusement cul-cul mais tellement simples à regarder!- tandis que les pauvres garçons avaient pour interdiction de les interrompre pour discuter Quidditch ou Rugby !

Quelque part, Lavande attendait avec impatience les vacances d'été pour renouveler ce genre de réjouissances ! Elle pourrait enfin se reposer en toute impunité sans avoir à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit et pourrait profiter de la présence et la conversation de ses amis !


End file.
